The scalpel is a basic tool for surgeons. Scalpels are generally available in either a fully disposable or a re-usable form. The most common form of reusable (non-disposable) scalpel includes an elongate metal handle, with a blade mount projecting from an end of the handle. The conventional type of blade mount consists of a finger projecting from an end of the handle, with longitudinal grooves disposed on opposing sides thereof to receive a slotted opening in a blade. A disposable blade (referred to as a “sharp”) is provided, usually in a foil package, which includes a slot configured to lock onto the finger. Opposing sides of the slot are received within the grooves to retain the blade to the handle. In order to mount the blade, the user must carefully remove the blade from its packaging and clip the blade onto the finger. In order to protect the user from contact with the blade during this procedure, the blade can be handled with forceps or other handling tool. Care must be taken to avoid dropping the blade, since even if the blade strikes a sterile tray or bowl and could in principle be used, the blade can be dulled. Removal of the blade after use also presents particular risks, since at this point the blade is contaminated. This step requires the user to manipulate the blade, which presents a risk of injury with potentially serious consequences to the user's health and safety. As well, careful and deliberate manipulation of the blade takes up valuable time in the operating theater.
Replacement of the blade is required with each new surgical procedure, and in some cases the blade may be replaced during the procedure itself, if it has become dulled.
In order to reduce the risk of injury, various means have been proposed to provide a temporary cover for the blade. In some cases, the cover consists of a sheath that slips over the blade during installation and removal of the blade, and which may be removed when the blade is to be used. However, the act of removing or installing the cover itself presents risks. Other proposed solutions have involved a scalpel with a retractable blade. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,382 to George et al. discloses a retractable scalpel device with two releasable latching elements. When the scalpel blade is in an extended position, each releasable latching element is accessible for depression by finger pressure to cause retraction of the extended blade.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,309 to Jolly et al., relating to a surgical scalpel having a movable blade guard that can be retracted to expose the blade and that can be extended to cover the sharp cutting edge of the blade. The guard is mounted inside the blade handle.
Systems that include a retractable guard as disclosed above generally require a specialized handle that is specially configured and adapted for use with the blade guard. In general, such systems are not adapted for use with conventional, commonly-available scalpel handles. This tends to add to the cost of such systems and requires hospitals to stock multiple handle types. More importantly, it can be difficult to overcome the reluctance of surgeons to use a new type of handle with which they are unfamiliar. There is thus a need to provide a system for protecting a blade which avoids drawbacks of conventional removable blade covers, and which is adapted for use with a conventional scalpel handle. Such a system thereby provides an increased level of comfort and familiarity to the surgeon, and permits hospitals to continue to use their supply of existing scalpel handles.